


Downy Feathers and Tears

by TheBeastly



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Slice of Life, angst out of the ass, but also fluff, just all around, kinda shit, kinda spicy at first but then angst, so many fucking tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeastly/pseuds/TheBeastly
Summary: You just end up a blubbering mess over Warren's scars. You poor sad bean. Fluff ensues.





	Downy Feathers and Tears

You were cleaning his wings, pulling the small downy feathers and removing the loose ones as well. Warren let out the most satisfying sounds when you did this for him. He'd let out little groans under his breath, little obscenities, when you'd let your hands slide to the base of his wings and just stroke the scars there. You'd almost sob yourself when you'd run your finger tips over those scars. He'd told you they were from where he'd tried to cut away what he'd hated most about himself. Where he tried so very hard to not disappoint his parents, where he tried to cut away everything he hated and a piece of what you loved. You'd begin crying then too and had whispered that they made him beautiful.

You leaned your head into his back, and let your arms wrap around his waist. You sigh heavily and feel his hands wrap around yours, his fingers feathering over yours lightly, he knows how much you love him, and you know he feels the same. You let out a little choked sob and you can't stop the tears at how much he's been through, how much he's suffered just because he is the way he is. You hate the absolute injustice of it and it tears at your heart every time you think about it.

He hears your soft cries and tries to turn, but you're clinging to him with a grip that doesn't hurt but isn't exactly easy for him to remove.

"Hey, baby, it's okay, c'mere, what just happened?" he asked trying to pull in front of him, trying to hold you so he could stop whatever was hurting you. He'd managed to get you to release your death grip on his waist and was maneuvering you into his lap.

You stopped and tried to steady your breathing. He was okay now, he had you and and that's something he'd always have. He was cradling you in his arms, your head buried in his neck, your fists bunched against his chest, and his beautiful wings arched around the two of you.

When he'd seen the broken expression on your face something inside of him broken too. You saw a beauty in him that was so bright he was beginning to see it too, and damnit to hell if he wouldn't return the favor. He let your already soft sobs quiet, waiting for you to calm down so he could help you, so he could let you know you two were okay. You were both okay. And you always would be.

He eased you up slowly to where you were straddling him. You wouldn't look at him though and that frustrated him to no end. He left out a huff of frustration. You had no need to be embarrassed with him, so what if the tiniest bit of his pain made you a blubbering mess? He loved you and, goddamn, if he didn't think you were beautiful now, a sobbing mess on his lap, refusing to look at him, and the most gorgeous thing he'd ever laid his eyes on. You were goddamn beautiful and no one could ever change that, no one could take that away.

He put his hands on your cheeks and you could see that his eyes were slightly teary as well. You leaned into the contact of his calloused hands against your tear stained cheeks. You looked in his amber eyes and you could see the love and confusion swirling in them. You lost it again after seeing him coming apart, "I'm sorry I- I just- you-" You tried to splutter out but you just dissolved into an other set of sobs.

"No, no, no, no, baby, please, no, you're fine, we're good, you're good, look at you, so fucking pretty." He basically word barfed out, desperately trying to show you everything was okay. His thumbs stroked

"You are one hundred percent okay, baby, but you don't have to cry over me, I'm all kinds of fucking good now," He said giving you a crooked grin and leaned in to kiss you gently. When he pulled away he let his hands drift down to your waist, and he let his eyes roam over your features. You were calm now, but the storm in your eyes still raged, and he hated that.

You gave him a watery smile and wrapped your arms around his neck in a tight hug. You buried your face in his neck and let out a deep sigh. His hands rubbed up and down your back in soothing circles while you breathed deeply.

"I love you, Warren," You whispered softly against the skin of his neck.

He shivered as your breath danced across his skin and he rested his head on top of yours,"I love you, too, (y/n)."


End file.
